


Missing Scene--Eddie Comes To Pick Up Christopher

by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, buddiepher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr under the title "A Good Friend." The missing scene when Eddie comes to pick up Chris from Buck's place in 4x08 because we were so robbed!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Missing Scene--Eddie Comes To Pick Up Christopher

That's how Eddie found them. On Buck's couch, Buck sitting back looking drowsy with a sleeping Christopher in his arms.

"Oh Chris." He murmured, stepping closer and then hesitating.

"You're good, he's out cold." Buck smiled and leaned forward, yawning.

As soon as Eddie's hand landed in Christopher's soft hair, his whole body sagged and he all but collapsed onto the couch next to Buck.

"What should I do, Buck? I like Ana, and I want Chris to give her a chance, but... He was so furious at me. Just... shattered a bowl on the floor and then running away--I just, he's _everything_ and if he can't handle me dating yet then I--"

"Woah now. Breathe for a second, Eddie." Buck's hand landed on his where it covered Christopher's shoulder and clasped lightly. "That's not where he was coming from. He was---He was afraid that..." Buck trailed off then and swallowed, looking away. "Um, you want to bring him home?"

Eddie turned his hand from Chris's shoulder so it now grasped Buck's hand. "Talk to me, Buck. I value your opinion when it comes to Chris. I know he talks to you about things he won't talk to me--that goddamn Hildy stunt you pulled comes to mind."

Buck chuckled quietly, his hand resting comfortably in Eddie's hold. "We got you so good, Eddie." Then he quieted and sighed. "Chris told me what was bothering him. It's not about you dating Ana, it's about... about. Oh, this is so stupid." Buck's hand left Eddie's and wrapped tighter around Chris, as though he were the one who needed soothing. And Eddie couldn't help him either.

"Buck, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, I'm being an idiot." Buck's voice was tight. "Christopher-is-worried-that-he'll-connect-with-someone-and-then-get-left-behind-again." The whole sentence came out in a rush, words tripping one each other. "But it's okay, I explained to him that everything is gonna be fine, that as soon as COVID is over he'll get to see everyone again and they'll be so happy to see him, and that until that time, he's always got me, I'll still be his friend no matter what..." Buck's voice trailed off. Eddie let him think this time, not interrupting, not making a move toward him that might break the quiet. "Eddie?"

"Hm?"

"I--nevermind, this isn't about me."

" _Buck._ "

"...Am I a good friend?"

_What?_ "Yeah, of course you are, Buck. Hell, you're my _best_ friend." Eddie paused, thinking. "Have I said anything to make you doubt that?"

"What? No, not you, I just--Taylor Kelly. I invited her to join me on a double date so that it wouldn't just be me and Albert and Veronica, and I wasn't completely upfront about the fact that that was why I invited her, and she got all mad and... She said I'm a bad friend. And I think she's right."

"Oh Buck." Now Eddie didn't hold back. His arm slipped around Buck's shoulder and he leaned in. In Buck's arms, Christopher made a small sleepy sound and adjusted slightly. " _A bad friend_ , are you kidding me? You're a great friend--to Albert, letting him stay with you, to your sister and Chim, helping them get ready for the new kid. Hell, the only reason I've been able to even _consider_ getting back out there is because you've been willing to take care of Chris for me. And as soon as he was upset, he took an Uber to _you_. Sure, you made a mistake with Taylor, you couldv'e communicated more. But it doesn't make you a bad friend--just human."

Buck shrugged loosely, posture still defeated, arms still holding on to Chris like a security blanket. _Does he even realize he's doing that? I swear it's like Chris is also his s--_ Eddie shut that thought down before it could take root. There lay complications and risk and... "You're a very good friend, Buck."

Buck chuckled, and it sounded wet. "That's what Chris said, too." He took a deep breath and his posture straightened slightly. "Sorry that he ran, you must've been losing your shit until I called."

"You called as soon as you could, and I was relieved to hear it from you, Buck. Glad to hear he was safe, but more than that--as soon as you told me he was with you, I knew I had nothing to worry about." Eddie huffed out a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure after me you're _his_ safe place, Buck."

"I know the feeling." Buck whispered, small and uncertain. "And now..."

"What?"

"Nah, nothing, it's fine. I'll talk it over with my therapist."

Then it hit Eddie like a pile of bricks. Why Buck was so still and stuck in his head when Eddie arrived, why Buck was uniquely able to reassure Chris, relate to his pain and insecurity. Why Buck had so much trouble telling Eddie about what was bothering Chris.

_Buck-is-worried-that-he'll-connect-with-someone-and-then-get-left-behind-again._

"Hey, Buck?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna go with us for pizza tonight?"

"Uh.. yeah sure. What's the ocassion?"

"Nothing new. Just glad to have you in our lives, and I'm sure Chris won't hear of you not coming with us when he wakes up."

Eddie felt Buck melt against him, all the fight, the stress and anxiety, leaving in a gust of air. His arms didn't loosen from their hold on Chris and his head turned to rest on Eddie's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that."

Eddie tightened his hold around Buck's shoulder and reached his hand to stroke Christopher's hair. They sat that way a while, both looking down at their favorite kid, just breathing, existing, relaxing in their shared safe space.

Eddie's eyes were about to close when he heard Buck mumble at him sleepily. "Hey, Eddie?"

"Mm?"

"Y'r a good friend too. Th' best." Buck's sleepy mumble warmed Eddie straight through.

"Mm." Eddie tucked Buck's head more firmly into his neck and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Yeah it's still me, I still resort to fluff at every turn. *SHOCKER* ;) It was also cathartic for me to address Talyor yelling at Buck that he's a bad friend, because that shit was out of fucking NOWHERE and I still think she WAY overreacted to Buck not communicating well in that scene. He wanted a friend to cover for him, and she wanted to get laid. Eddie would've helped him out and then (drilled him into the couch for miscommunicating, ahem,) had a good chat about telling him in advance please that it's fake dating. I'm just saying... And like, really, if she *actually* thought Buck was a bad friend, she wouldn't have called him 3 seconds later about the vaccines....
> 
> As always, love love LOVE comments and kudos, they make up the bulk of my daily nutrition! Take care guys and I'm hoping to post a lot more fic during the break to keep us all going (especially after that awkward as fuck teacher kink bullshit date we had to witness, UGH, gotta bleach the brain from that cringe *somehow*). Take care out there, y'all!
> 
> Coming up next in fic releases, I'm gonna start tackling all the ABO prompts in my inbox and add a chapter to the Buddie Pirates AU because some very special anon requested it way too long ago acocmpanied by the kindest words and they deserve better :)


End file.
